The present invention relates to a multipurpose doorjamb assembly for use with swinging, bi-fold, or sliding doors.
A conventional method used in constructing a doorway in a wall uses a doorjamb assembly (jamb) consisting of left and right side members, a top or cross member (also called a header or lintel), and an optional bottom member. Each member generally consists of at least two pieces that may be adjustably interconnected and then held together so that the cumulative width of the connected pieces is equal to the width of the wall. Examples of this type of jamb assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,229 to Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,930 to J. P. Longley, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,708 to Winston. One problem with this two-piece construction is that the members are substantially weaker when they are connected to form a maximum width than when they are connected to form their minimum width. Also, the weakness is generally at the point of interconnection that, when centrally located, generally supports the weight of the door. Other problems associated with using multiple pieces is that it multiplies proportionally the necessary work, expense, and complications with the number of pieces cut.
Traditional jamb assemblies often include a door stop that is incorporated in one of the pieces (as shown in the Warren and Longley patents). In these assemblies, each member must be positioned so that the face with the door stop faces into the doorway (and the opposite face is against the wall). This predetermines the orientation of the member and limits its use. Further, the inclusion of a door stop on one of the pieces tends to complicate the shape of the piece and therefore increases production costs.
The Winston patent discloses a jamb assembly that includes two-piece elongate members and a separate door stop. The two pieces are essentially identical and include a longitudinal groove or notch. The door stop has an off-center tongue that mates with one of the grooves. The two pieces of the elongate members are adjustably interconnected by expanding or contracting a gap between the two pieces and then covering the gap with the door stop. To allow for the maximum adjustability, the tongue must be to one side of the door stop. This construction, like the two-piece constructions mentioned above, has problems caused by the two-piece construction of the elongate members. Also, since more pieces are needed, production costs are increased.
Traditional trim is substantially flat on one side and decorative on the other side. The flat side adjoins with the member and the wall to hide any gap therebetween. Examples of this trim may be found in the J. P. Longley patent and the Winston patent.
What is needed then is a jamb assembly that includes elongate members that are strong, simple to make, and economical to produce. Further, the elongate members should be adaptable to accommodate walls of different widths.